


Obsession

by Tigressa101



Series: The Clone Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Collars, Droid/Human Relationships, Grievous Is Jealous, Implied Mutual Masturbation, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rex Is Tired Of Shit, Rex Just Wants To Be Left Alone...Or So He Thinks, Semi-Public Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Rex isn't going to sit still and be Grievous' pretty play toy, not without giving him a chase. He'll play hard to get because it's simply his nature.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: The Clone Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779070
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> By demand, the sequel to _Distraction_.

Grievous knew how to treat his favorite prisoners but couldn’t find something to occupy them while he was gone. Rex began juggling random things in his rather large cell for entertainment, not that it entertained him much. He did a fancy move by making one of the items swing under his leg and up again into the rotation before catching all three objects. Peering down at them distastefully, he threw all of them away to the far end.

_‘This isn’t how I want to spend my remaining life. Skywalker’s going to kill me when he frees me and then he’ll resurrect me…and then he’ll kill me again.’_

He hated being in a cage like a pet and most of all, he missed Cody. Whenever Cody returned from a mission with Kenobi, neither one of their generals could find them for a good several hours. He smirked silently. Cody was everything to him and he missed being in the embrace of his lover, not that he ever revealed that to Grievous who seemed determined to keep his attention only on him. Trouble was the droid general thought he liked Skywalker. Anakin was something but not what he wanted, especially being married and all. And yes, he was one of the few who knew that little secret other than-

“Hiya, Rexy!”

The clone captain immediately drew his attention to the door and there was Ahsoka and R2, his saviors. He sighed happily, “Oh my-! Ahsoka! How did you get here?”

The girl gave a smug grin, “You think a bunch of tinnies are going to keep me from rescuing my favorite captain in the galaxy? Your crew came back without you and they said you may have gotten captured by Grievous so I convinced Skyguy to help me track the _Black Death_.”

“We need to leave quickly,” Rex suddenly pressed. “Grievous has been watching me nonstop so he no doubt is watching us right now and he’s not going to be happy.”

Grabbing his helmet and putting it on, he nodded to Ahsoka who led the way. They ran through halls and between docking areas familiar to the captain to a lingering ship where Anakin was wielding his lightsaber against oncoming droids.

The gut feeling Rex felt when he first boarded the _Black Death_ with his squadron before his capture had returned. Something wasn’t right and dare he say Jesse’s suspicion about the ship being less guarded was accurate. Grievous hadn’t pursued them. It was too easy.

Jumping on the ramp of the ship, Ahsoka made sure Rex was on before lifting Anakin up to continue deflecting gunfire as the ship began to rumble to life and rise up. Pulling him up, the hatch of the ship’s entrance closed and it fled from the Separatist cruiser immediately, activating its hyper drive as soon as it could.

“That was a breeze! Grievous must be asleep or something!” Ahsoka cheered loudly.

“Maybe because I was distracting them while you searched for Rex, Snips. They obviously saw me more of a threat.”

His apprentice hit his shoulder playfully, “Yeah right, Master.”

Anakin smirked at Rex who sat rather quietly for someone who had just been rescued. “I’m so happy you made it. How are you doing, Rex? The boys and I were beginning to miss our captain.”

The clone officer smiled, “It’s great to be out of there, that’s for sure. But, I don’t think this whole thing is over just yet.”

The Jedi sat next to Rex with a frown, “Grievous isn’t going to rouse up this much trouble for a freed hostage. He’ll find someone else to capture and torment for his own amusement. Trust me, Rex, you’re safe.”

As Anakin went to the cockpit to check on the pilots, Rex muttered, “I wish it was that simple, Sir.”

\------------------------------------

“We didn’t anticip-AAHHhhrrrr…!” A droid’s head was crushed underfoot and the other droids shivered in fear.

Talons scraped across the deck’s floor as the droid’s lifeless chassis was dragged backwards and thrown elsewhere before they snapped back and clicked angrily. Not one mechanism dare spoke as a fist slammed into the center console. 

“I leave you idiots with my clone for one day, I go to a very important rendezvous with Count Dooku on Geonosis, and you let him escape?!”

One droid looked as if it was about to speak by shakily lifting a digit. It was cut down immediately by a blue lightsaber causing its nearby peers to clutch one another.

“Since I cannot trust any of you glitches to protect what is mine, I’ll get him myself!” Grievous roared, standing straight up and imposing like a Bantha rearing angrily.

\----------------------------------

Time was not kind to Rex. He hadn’t slept well for the past two weeks. Cody was some help as soon as he got back but he left to guard an outpost in Felucia so it ended abruptly.

Grievous was on the move and he had his doubts it was just for the Separatist agenda. From what he gathered during his time aboard the _Black Death_ , the cyborg loved his trophies and loved to play with them. His lightsabers, stolen from fallen Jedi, were practiced with for fun on anything he could get away with destroying without the ire of Dooku, and he couldn’t count how many times he had seen Grievous marking his chambers with drawings in blood of victims of battles he had won and how he had won. Where he got the blood though, Rex didn’t want to know. Then there was Rex himself.

It was funny. Grievous had no idea what to do with him at first because he had never kept a live trophy before so Rex was basically allowed to stand still and look pretty, but he found something to do with him after several days. He could remember the servos of the droid rummaging under his chest and waist armor to map out the outline of the muscles beneath. It wasn’t heavily unwanted he’ll admit because the General was only curious and it did feel nice, but it made him wonder if Grievous missed being more organic, assuming the odd heavy breathing noise made when Rex touched the creases between the armor was anything to go by. 

Considering he was straddling the droid’s lap when this was occurring, he half expected a different reaction below him with all his return prodding but to his awkward impatience, Grievous didn’t have _all_ of his organs. He eventually had the courage to ask when he did have them if it worked the same for the General as it did for him, the response was a laugh then a blunt “no” and then a very detailed description which was accompanied by forced obscenity with Rex moaning like one of Jabba’s prostitutes. Apparently, Kaleesh had their organs in the same place as humans but definitely not the same structure. It was kind of worth asking.

He still hated being stuck in a single place though and he wished he could move around or join Grievous on missions secretly to at least let him breathe freely but the cyborg was way too clingy, and it became a bother sometimes. He missed the touches but not the General’s sense that he was _just_ a trophy. He was still a human being; he needed some space. Regardless, he was always divided on his feelings. He hated how his previous mission on the Black Death went horribly wrong but ended up enjoying the company of a rather caring overgrown clanker.

For a homicidal maniac, Grievous was actually funny in his own way if you thought watching stupid tinnies getting torn apart and launched across the room for their dumbass tendencies funny. He certainly did and watching Grievous having to deal with them on a daily basis was entertaining alone.

Now though, he wasn’t laughing because Rex knew Grievous was searching for him after escaping that wretched ship. He found the cyborg interesting but he didn’t want to stay there forever. The leader of the clankers apparently didn’t share that sentiment at all. Once he had a trophy, he did everything in his power to keep it. That prompted Rex to become very paranoid every time he was sent out on missions involving large platoons of clankers. He knew it was only a matter of time before Grievous found him.

“You look like shit.”

Rex sneered, “And a good afternoon to you too, Fives.”

The clone trooper smirked, oblivious to the Captain’s quip. “The 501st is preparing to depart, figured you would already be aboard the cruiser by now as eager as you are to meet with Cody but you weren’t in there. Care to say why, sir?”

“I…” The Captain didn’t know how to speak about Grievous to his fellow clones but it definitely couldn’t start with the fact that he was beginning to become a play toy to the General before his rescue. That wouldn’t bode well and he would be the laughing stock of the army. “I’m just a little on edge about a few personal things, nothing a few rounds of kicking tin ass won’t fix of course.”

Fives shook his shoulder happily, “Good to hear it! Let’s get this party started!”

As he predicted, droids were on Felucia looking for a fight. From what information was gathered, Cody’s team was placed there to guard something important inside the outpost but came under fire not long after. The nearest Republic ship now had him and his team aboard and their task was to fight their way to the Ghost Company and reestablish communications with them, assuming everyone was still alive…hopefully.

Jesse took lead surprisingly and cracked his knuckles as he ducked behind some foliage. “The command post of Ghost Company is up ahead, sir!”

Rex was a bit farther behind but he acknowledged his trooper. From what he could see, droids were scouting for them which became an unavoidable hazard considering they were shot at upon entering the planet’s atmosphere near the location they were currently at. The entire Separatist fleet was probably aware of them…Grievous too.

Rex swallowed harshly but kept his voice steady, “Echo, I need you, Kix, and Tup to see if you can distract them towards the northern side where General Skywalker is setting up ambush. Fives, Jesse, you’ll go with me to lead a stealth mission into the 212th’s base which those clankers seem to be having trouble getting into. Cody is more than likely alive. Let’s keep it that way.”

“Got it, sir.”

“See you boys on the flip side!” Echo laughed. “Hey Tup, bet I can get more one-shot kills than you.”

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, Echo.”

Rex shook his head, _‘Idiots. But they are my idiots.’_

As his team split apart, he crawled close to a droid but not enough to be spotted. It didn’t take long before all the droids turned their attention to a ruckus north of where he lied. Either Echo is calling out to them or he and Tup got into a fight again. Either way, it was working. Most if not all the droids left the vicinity to go after them and that left the outpost uninvaded. Rex stealthily went to the entrance with Fives and Jesse guarding his rear. He put the code in he knew Cody used for a lot of his rooms and slipped inside. That was easy…

“Ah Captain, so good to see you again!”

Rex froze with guns immediately trained at his new target, Fives and Jesse following suit. He didn’t fire as a lightsaber ignited and pointed at Cody who hung from the neck in the claws of the one person he really didn’t want to see. The droids weren’t struggling to get in; they were safeguarding their leader inside who had been waiting for him. It was a trap.

Cody, struggling in the droid general’s grip, spotted Rex and yelled, “Don’t worry about me! Get out of here while you still can!”

Rex didn’t move and that made Grievous laugh, “Very heroic of you, clone, to refuse leaving one of your own behind but at what cost?”

“You won’t kill me, clanker,” Rex snarled back, shifting his handguns back into their holsters. He smirked beneath his helmet when Grievous backed a step. He called him on his bluff. The General was too infatuated with him to hurt him and because of this, Grievous didn’t really have much of an edge.

Furious, Grievous threw Cody into the wall making the clone commander cringe in pain. He didn’t pay attention to him, instead focusing solely on Captain Rex who stood his ground. Grabbing the arm of the Captain much to the others’ shock, he dragged Rex with him even when the clone tried to resist and pressed him against the nearest console.

Rex tried to shove Grievous away but the mech restrained his arms before breaking his own into four limbs and using the other two to grab the kicking legs, one around the ankle and the other held the white armored thigh.

“Why do you resist? You wanted my attention and now you can have as much as you want yet you are unsatisfied.”

“You call me trying to distract you ‘attention?’ I only did what I did on that cruiser of yours to try and leave. You took it farther than it should have gone. I’m nobody’s pet or trophy,” Rex growled.

“I never realized how spirited you are, that just makes me wish to keep you more,” Grievous chuckled, releasing one of his legs to use the servo to caress under the man’s torso.

Rex fought to conceal a moan when he saw his team watching no doubt horrified. Cody had picked himself up and leaned on the wall breathing heavily. In a way, his eyes met with Cody’s through the helmet and Cody reacted as soon as they did.

Faster than Rex assumed Cody could go, he was on Grievous’ back and pulling hard on the General’s head. Grievous released the Captain and tried to pull the commander off but Fives joined in while Jesse helped Rex get back up.

“You okay, sir?”

“Y-yeah,” Rex frowned shamefully. “Please, don’t tell the others about this. I’ll explain everything later.”

Jesse didn’t say anything and Rex assumed it was out of respect or something way worse. 

When Cody flew past them, they both saw Grievous finally getting the upper hand and nearly crushing Fives in a death grip. He made an inhumane bellow at Jesse who had Rex’s arm and the clone, knowing what he wanted out of instinct, let go. Rex, on the other hand, ran instead to Cody the second Jesse released him. 

He kneeled beside Cody and almost rubbed their helmets together but instead let Cody cling to his arm affectionately. Rex knew Grievous didn’t like it due to the snarling from the distance but he didn’t do anything to their surprise.

“Rex,” Cody said with a pleasurable tone. It made his heart flutter. “I’m alright; my back’s just a little stiff.” 

“Are you sure it’s just your back,” Rex nearly mewled.

He knew Cody gave him a bedroom look the way his helmet tilted towards him. He trained his eye to read all of Cody’s mannerisms on and off the battlefield.

Just then, the outpost main doors burst open with Ahsoka and many clones running into the fray. They shot at Grievous who clasped his lightsabers and immediately began to flee backwards from fire when he knew he was outgunned.

Ahsoka made her way to the two clones while a few others picked up a barely conscious Fives and an intimidated Jesse. “How are you boys holding?”

“We’ll be fine, sir,” Cody nodded as Rex held him protectively.

This was one of those missions Rex really hated with a passion. As Cody used him for support as a transport came close to the outpost, he really had to wonder how deep Grievous’ obsession with him was growing.

\------------------------------

After that attack on Felucia, Cody seemed to keep close to Rex a lot more, not that the Captain could blame him. It also saw an increase in other activities they did together, but that wasn’t a complaint. Still, Rex lingered occasionally on the shallow brushes of heavy armored servos and he admitted to Cody once that it did feel good. It was Grievous’ persistence that made the experience very unwanted. That seemed to do little towards the way Cody treated him, even the commander eventually admitted Grievous was robust for a clanker.

He should have expected Grievous wouldn’t be deterred so easily since his last appearance and as he walked the halls of Skywalker’s Republic attack cruiser, his communicator lit up on his wrist. He wanted to assume it was the Jedi General but it ended up being the wrong one.

 _“Miss me, Captain?”_ The droid general’s voice all but purred.

Rex wasn’t happy about this but he kept any annoyance to a minimum. “How did you get this frequency, Grievous?”

A few clones heard him whisper the name and gave him looks as they passed by but they didn’t say anything as Grievous replied, _“That little scuffle on Felucia was more than just trying to take back what was mine.”_

Rex inwardly groaned. _“Even if I lost you again, I wanted to make sure I could keep my Captain in close in some way so I hacked your comlink. We are inseparable until we meet once more on the battlefield.”_

“You made me look like a fool in front of Cody and my men. You think I want to listen to you every damn day?” He pressed, opening the door to his makeshift home aboard the cruiser.

_“But you liked it. You won’t admit it because your pride prevents you from conceding you disregarded your precious Jedi’s rules and you leaned into my touch willingly. Here among the Separatists, no such rules exist, my dear Rex.”_

Hearing his name from the mechanical accent and the soft roll of the “R” in it made him shiver. He refused to say out loud to his enemy slash stalker that sensational use of his name kind of turned him on. Skywalker knew by accident when teasing Rex on a mission to Mandalore and never let him live it down for over three months. Cody was the one who exploited it first and still does even in the public eye much to Rex’s embarrassment. That didn’t stop him from meeting Cody later for some private escapades.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused by it. It had always been a weakness of his, the praise of his name, and assuming Grievous paid attention to his and Cody’s moment back there, he knew instantly what his weaknesses were.

_“And that other clone, Cody was it? Kenobi’s commander should stay out of our affairs.”_

Sitting on his bed facing the mirrored closet, he listened to Grievous prattle on about Felucia, Cody more so and he could hear the jealousy between the lines though he didn’t acknowledge them at first. Who knew the great droid general was bothered that his pet liked another. He kind of hoped that Grievous wouldn’t become consumed with greed to kill Cody because of Rex’s intimacy with him but no promises could be made unfortunately. 

What washed over him to do what he did next was unknown. “You wish you were in his place.”

That made the General shut up for a second. Rex pressed buttons harder than anyone. Grievous was no exception. _‘Don’t get too cocky, Rex. The bastard may be planning to kill your Cody if you go too far.’_ It sucked sometimes that he didn’t listen to his own conscious. It was time to play Grievous’ game.

“You want me to touch you the same way I touch him. You want me all to yourself but you can’t always get what you want, clanker. You want my hands to caress your chest components, fondle beneath your armor into those delicate wires; I remember how you twitched and leaned into me. You think I need you but you need me.”

He set down his communicator onto the dresser to his left but had the volume up full. He could hear something akin to heavy breathing, or was it panting, that made a bit bothered underneath his custom painted armor. He hated how he was starting to like being in control of the cyborg. It certainly gave him a sick pleasure that even Cody probably couldn’t satisfy. Was he becoming a technophile? 

_“Wait until I get a hold of you, clone. I’ll show you how much you need me.”_ His voice was darker, sultry almost. 

Rex wouldn’t have thought he would enjoy teasing a mere overpowered clanker but he did, way too much. Grievous sounded like he may have been indulging himself in some way while Rex was talking. He was shameless, Rex would give him that. The thought made Rex reposition himself against the headboard of his bed sitting up and he began rubbing his hands between the crevices of his armor down to his waist mimicking those addicting touches Grievous always used to make him squirm. He missed them only slightly.

Slowly, he removed his belt and groin armor. When he cupped one of his hands lower, he could feel his bulge and gave a small hiss. “You know, ah, General, I bet you wish you could see me now.”

He made himself give a pleasure grunt too loud to conceal and he swore Grievous may have stopped breathing because the comlink was dead silent suddenly after a small suction of air sounded. His face was reddening as he spread his legs wider with the occasional caress under his chest armor. He dipped beneath the waistband and everything just went from there.

A weird sound then emitted from the communicator and he couldn’t tell if it was a whimper, a small grunt, or Grievous dying but then he smirked. _“Keep this up and you’ll never see the light of the sun again.”_

“Is that a threat, General?” He began to pant and picked up the pace.

_“You will wish it was when I’m done with you, Captain.”_

He was close and he eyes the communicator intensely, still absorbing every frustrated breath Grievous was producing. Grabbing it, he intended on saying something but ended up clutching it to almost breaking it as he muffled his release and it soaked through his clothing. It seemed it was obvious to his enemy what he did and he could hear a very untamed growl as if in annoyance that he would dare give in without permission. Not that Rex could care as he slouched against the headboard grinning wider than a nexu. 

“Hey clanker,” he chimed in after a few seconds, the grin never leaving his face. “I fucked Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 ** _“WHA-!?!?”_**

He clicked off the communicator and tossed it somewhere on the other side of the room not caring if it broke. Such an observable lie but well worth the reaction. At least that’ll keep Grievous from going after Cody for a while. He then laughed and tilted his head briefly to the side, “That’ll teach you to spy on me.”

\----------------------------------

After about a month, it started to wind down into a cat and mouse chase. Rex did his best to hide among the crowd of clones but Grievous always found him, forgetting even his own mission to go directly for him. He always managed to escape by using the droid general’s ambition against him. 

Once he won by slamming a door straight into the General’s face which almost knocked the latter out completely and Rex being cocky as he was reopened it and strode by the crumpled form as if it was a minor inconvenience. He also won by almost letting the General pin him to the wall of an airlock except he managed to grapple to the wall and Grievous didn’t when he smugly hit the button to the doors. They both happened to be on a sky station too. He knew Grievous survived mainly due to the angry call he got later that evening.

He walked among a thousand plus troops, most with blue markings similar to his own, and from afar he could see Grievous overlooking the oncoming army while his droids prepared to counterattack. He had to be a mile away yet he saw Grievous look through the crowd and as soon as the reptilian gaze met his own, somehow he found him. He had several rows of clones in front of him, several behind yet Grievous found him. He could see the cyborg narrowing his eyes barely and slowly creeping down the large pillar he stood on while still keeping eye contact. Rex gave him points for determination and added it to the list of pending traits he never thought the General could have.

“Heh, Grievous has his sights on you. Too bad the Commander isn’t here to save you,” Jesse snickered.

“No shit,” Rex muttered. _‘Too bad the Commander isn’t here so I can have him stick a boot up your ass, you wanker.'_

Fives looked confused and Kix was trying not to laugh. The others he couldn’t see but he knew their opinions probably fared no different. 

When the clankers started their attack, the troops scattered out of formation and Rex darted as far away from the battlefield as possible to wreckage of a Separatist cruiser with Fives in tow and Tup yelling at Echo from behind. Unlike the other troops, they were meant to use the old cruiser for a signal jammer to the droids and reroute all communications to the Republic command center near the planet to give them an edge over the Separatists in the region. They needed this region for materials and if the Separatists got them, they would be able to build much denser metal for their droids in masse whereas the Republic needed it for armor and ships.

Only thirty minutes in with Echo and Jesse working hard to rewire the communications panel and already Rex swore he heard mechanical footsteps clawing down the damaged halls. “Clankers incoming I think!”

“Clankers or the head clanker himself?” Jesse scoffed.

Kix hit him upside the helmet but Rex had enough of his sass, “I didn’t ask to be the damn robot’s trophy, Jesse! Why don’t you trade places with me and see how you like being Grievous’ toy for a day?”

The clone became quiet as Kix said something incoherent under his breath. 

A shadow loomed and crawled on all fours across the far wall of the hall and Echo clutched his gun unsettled. “Boys, we have a problem.”

“CAPTAIN!!”

All the clones froze from the loud booming voice the reverberated throughout the ship. Slowly, all of them moved their attention from the end of the hall to Rex and stared blankly at him. Rex himself could feel all those eyes on him even if he couldn’t see them. General Grievous was here for him. 

“Captain, sir?” Fives said in a low tone. It was still enough to make Rex jump a little and stare back at him. “What do we do?”

Rex glanced at all of his troops then at the growing shadow that reappeared and was evident that it was indeed Grievous walking nearby. He was running out of options but he didn’t want to put any of his battalion at risk any more than they already were. He then peered downward at the floor. He was out of time.

He sighed, “Tell Skywalker I’ll be fine and tell Cody…I love him and I’ll see him again someday.”

“What?!”

“Sir, what are you doing?!”

“Rex, don’t!”

The sound of talons clawing at the floor made them cower as the shadow went from the walls to covering them and Grievous stepped out into the center of the hall. He gave a low sounding roar and peered directly at Rex who to his stance with his hands curled into fists.

“Rex, come to me,” Grievous hummed. “How long do you think you can run from me? I have all the time in the galaxy and I won’t stop until you are _mine_.”

“Just a trophy; an object of your desire. And I won’t stop until you grow weary of me. How much patience do you have, clanker? Because I intend to drive you insane until you let me go or until you die,” Rex boldly proclaimed.

“Feisty, let’s see how long your ego lasts. I intend to savor every ounce of it.”

The clone spat, “I have nothing to lose, do you?”

If Grievous could grin, Rex believed he was right now because he looked determined and oddly amused just by his golden eyes and dark red flesh lining them. Kaleesh were conquerors from what he researched and the clone knew he was the new conquest Grievous sought out. Too bad he was incredibly stubborn.

Suddenly, Rex bolted towards the General and much to the shock of his pursuer, he slid underneath the droid with finesse and transitioned into a run just as quickly. Running from a death machine was hard but he had done it before and he could do it again. He knew Grievous had left his team alone because the cyborg came sprinting not far behind immediately.

He wouldn’t admit the thrill he had playing hard to get and he assumed Grievous was kind of enjoying the pace too. So much adrenaline, so little output. He slid near an exit and made his way to the temple the Separatists were using as a fortress. With Grievous on his ass, he fled into the starship hangar open on the side before slowing down and hiding behind some crates. Just like before, Grievous was oblivious to him.

Was it too late to say he lied in front of his men back in the deserted Separatist cruiser? Rex would be the biggest liar in the galaxy if he didn’t admit he found this role reprisal from his first encounter on the _Black Death_ very erotic. He still found the situation overall annoying and would probably tire of being Grievous’ lapdog every day, but he couldn’t hate the touches at all or how Grievous was willing to let himself be distracted by him. He hated it but he loved it if that made any sense. Oh he would still try to escape; he promised that much because now he knew it would make everything ten times fun but he wasn’t completely against the attention either.

“There you are, Captain!”

Rex didn’t bother running this time when Grievous appeared over the crates he crouched behind. It seemed the General could sense his submission and crowded him into the wall, his arms preventing Rex from leaving.

“Had your fun, pet? I hope you are eager to go back because I have something special planned just for you,” Grievous spoke with a hint of something dark in his tone.

The clone captain remained pressed to the wall with his hands buried behind his back, his breathing labored and desperate. Beneath his helmet, he gave a crude smirk, “Try your worst, clanker.”  
\----------------------------------

Anakin practically yelled at the 501st battalion, a few fidgeted from the voice while some awkwardly rubbed their heads. “My clone captain is gone, he has been missing again for over a week, and nobody bothered to mention he got kidnapped by Grievous AGAIN?!?”

Ahsoka and Cody didn’t say a word because they knew better. Kix stood perfectly still like he hoped he wouldn’t be noticeable, Jesse was about to have a panic attack, Echo stared at the ground, Tup was…in the very far back as possible, and Fives held his hands crossed behind his back not trying to show fear.

“…Do you want the short story or the long story?”

Fives broke the silence which earned a cold stare from his superior. The clone peered downward in response. 

Anakin simply rubbed the skin underneath his eyes in utter frustration. “Just…help me find your captain…before Grievous kills him…now!”

Several mutters of “yes, sir” were audible but the Jedi was still far from content. What could Grievous possibly want from his clone captain? Hopefully Rex wasn’t being tortured.

\--------------------------------

“Aahh fuck!”

Grievous pressed his faceplates on the side of Rex’s head with a very prominent purr and an occasional shudder. Hearing him cry out made his circuits rumble alive and heated. It didn’t help the human’s hands were beneath his chest plates caressing the sensitive green sac that held his internals causing massive ripples in his pleasure cortex.

Rex was once again sitting on the droid’s lap on his throne…on the main deck of the _Black Death_ , and it was safe to say he never loved it as much as he did now. The collar was a bit excessive but he could live with it.

Two arms practically clawed at his armored thighs keeping them lifted wide open over the arm rests of the chair and the other two were buried, one digging across his skin on his chest and the other this time fondled his dick. His upper armor sans his arms was on the ground and his black shirt was torn with visible claw marks and bleeding scratches. His lower crotch armor was…somewhere and the staring battle droids who didn’t know what to make of the scene of their general stroking off a human made him want to get it. The magna droids, however, absorbed the sight from afar and to him, it seemed almost sickly perverse, but what could he expect from Grievous’ personal guards?

“Now, now, Captain, this is no way for the chain of command to act in front of anybody in public. What would your precious Jedi think of you displayed over a _monster_ like me, moaning and spread out so nicely? What would that clone commander think seeing you so eager for my touch?”

Rex was heavily leaning against the metal frame, sagging slightly in his seat on the General’s lap. He didn’t respond verbally but his mind raced to the image of Cody walking in on them, speechless and frozen as he was manhandled like a toy. His mouth twisted into a feral grin. Cody would lose his goddamn mind. 

Grievous rumbled as white sticky fluid made a mess on his legs and his hand which paused as Rex gave the most beautiful sound. He shivered with a low whine as his organ sac was squeezed roughly before laughing, “My pet, you are one of my favorite trophies so far. How fairs your infamous stamina you were programmed with?”

The Captain gave a brash smirk, “It’ll take a lot more than that to break me, clanker.”

“As I anticipated, you are a very stubborn pet indeed. I will enjoy taming you, clone.”

“Bring it,” Rex friskily growled.

He moaned as Grievous grew more aggressive in his handling. He could go as long as it took to go through a Hutt’s harem. Call it obsession but he was addicted to whatever this was. He would still escape but he knew he would be coming back again and again. He was kind of glad he took that mission now.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very canon to _Distraction_ , just me fucking around with a concept. Poor old Rexy got Grievous' attention all right. I was thinking about bringing Cody in to make him a secondary pet to Grievous just to show his growing obsession with clones in general but I figured focusing on Rex instead was better at this time.


End file.
